parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 20
the next morning Ariel Eric and the Gummi Bears go riding into the village and Ariel is amazed by the stuff she sees and they cross the bridge and Flounder swims by Flounder has he kissed her yet Sebastian no not yet Scuttle flies through the village Scuttle yo Flounder any kissing Flounder no not yet Tummi we ll let you Scuttle well they better get cracking know when there is they see a puppet show and chickens running and Tummi snacks on cotton candy Tummi yummy this cotton candy stuff is good too bad the village in france did not have any and Ariel drives the carraige almost crashing it and later that night Ariel and Eric have a boatride in a lagoon Flounder move over move your big feathers i cant see a thing Scuttle nothing is happening just one day left and that boy puckered up once Tummi were doomed Scuttle dont worry Tummi i got this ok allright this calls for a vocal romantic stimulation and Scuttle flies and sings badly and winks at Ariel Eric wow somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery Sebastian geez man im surrounded by amatuers you want something done you got to do it yourself first we got to create the mood percussion strings winds words and Sebastian swims to the bottom of the lagoon and cuts a peice of grass and uses it as music director Gruffi hit it Sebastian Sebastian there you see her sitting across the way she dont got a lot to say but theres something about her and you dont know why but youre dying to try you wanna kiss the girl Eric did you hear something Sunni its romantic music i thought you guys might wanna listen while riding in the boat Sebastian yes you want her you know you do possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her it dont take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl sha la la la la oh my the boys too shy aint gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la aint that sad what a shame too bad hes gonna miss the girl Sunni now Eric can you guess this young ladies name Eric youre right Sunni i feel really bad not knowing her name so maybe i could guess is it Mildred Sunni nope Eric is it Diana or Rachel Sunni ah uh Sebastian Ariel her name is Ariel Eric Ariel Ariel and she nods yes Sunni thats right Eric thats her name you got it and the flamingos frogs turtles and ducks join in on the song Sebastian now your moments floating in a blue lagoon boy you better do it soon no time will be better she dont say a word and she wont say a word untill you kiss the girl sing with me now sha la la la la dont be scared you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl sha la la la dont stop now dont try to hide it now you want to kiss the girl and Scuttle sings backup but the flamingos knock him down float along and listen to the song the song say kiss the girl sha la la la let the music play do what the music says and kiss the girl you gotta kiss the girl you wanna kiss the girl you gotta kiss the girl kiss the girl and Ariel and Eric stare romantically at one another getting ready to kiss Grammi its working but the boat tips over and they fall in the lagoon Eric woah hang on i got you and he pulls Ariel ashore Grammi are you guys okay and Flotsam and Jetsam congratulate each other and in the dark dephs of the sea Ursula saw that they got out okay Ursula nice work boys that was a close one too close the little tramp oh shes better than i thought at this rate he ll be kissing her at sunset for sure Lady Bane and those gummi bears wont be my prisoners Ursula not to worry Lady Bane beacuse its time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles she gets poitons and mixes them together Tritons daughter will be mine then ill make him wraith i ll seen him wrinkle like a worm on a hook and she laughs evilly and uses Ariels voice to transform into a human Lady Bane good plan Ursula once you get that wrecthed Mermaid i ll have those pesky Gummi Bears in my clutches wait for me and Lady Bane transforms herself back into a human and reaches the shore with Ursula Category:The Little Mermaid Parts